Obliviate
by Timbi
Summary: A morte de Hermione nunca fora superada por Harry, e a nova namorada de Draco paresse ser a unica a fazê-lo lembrar e ao mesmo tempo esquecê-la. Assim que a viu Draco se encantou, Anie não tinha nada a ver com a sangue-ruim apenas a aparencia mas levemene
1. Chapter 1

**Obliviate**

**A perda  
** -a-Va-da que-Da-vrah! –com a varinha apontada para Harry aquele ser horripilante profeira maldição imperdoavel.

-Harry! – nem meio segundo se passou antes que uma jovem de cabelos castanhos se interpusesse na frente do jovem.  
-HerMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

** a raiva  
** -Você me paga.... –a furia envolveu o jovem que apontava a varinha ameaçadoramente ao rival.

** A dor**

Harry, estava totalmente desestabizado emocionalmente. Cada dia que pasava sentia que perdera tudo para Voldmort  
Com certeza a pior de todas as perdas. Hermione.

* * *

_-a-Va-da que-Da-vrah! –com a varinha apontada para Harry aquele ser horripilante profeira maldição imperdoavel.  
-Harry! – nem meio segundo se passou antes que uma jovem de cabelos castanhos se interpusesse na frente do jovem.  
-HerMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – o jovem só teve tempo de gritar enquanto era cegado por uma imensa luz que involveu o lugar.  
Ao se dissipar não havia mais nada aonde deveria estar o corpo caido de sua amiga, apenas sua varinha. Hermione Granger estava morta.  
-Você me paga.... –a furia envolveu o jovem que apontava a varinha ameaçadoramente ao rival._

----------------------------------

Dois anos se passaram desde aquele fatítidico dia. Todos seguiram suas vidas da melhor maneira possivel. O trio que agora virara uma dupla aos poucos voltava a normalidade. Ron sabia que dois anos era pouco para apagar a dor da perda.  
Ele se perguntava, como em apenas dois anos poderia esquecer de alguem com quem convivera durante sete anos de sua vida?

Hermione era inesquecivel, assim como qualquer pessoa que ele conhece; até mais.  
Tentava fazer testes para entrar na escola de aurores mas não sabia se conseguiria, falhara por dois anos mas ainda tinha até os 24 para tentar.  
Harry, estava totalmente desestabizado emocionalmente. Cada dia que pasava sentia que perdera tudo para Voldmort. Primeiro seus pais e a chance de ter uma familia normal e ser aceito por ela, e graças a traição de Peter Pettigrew, que também envolve Voldmort, perdera a chance de ir morar com seu padrinho, depois, quando mal acabara de conhece-lo, perdeu seu padrinho. Dumbledore também foi outra perda. E por ultimo, talvez, talvez não. Com certeza a pior de todas as perdas. Hermione.  
Nem o fato de ter se tornado um auror, um de seus maiores sonhos aliviava sua dor. Não era alegria o suficiente.  
Por mais que tentasse sorrir e fingir que tudo estava melhorando. Não estava. Cada dia era pior. Do que estava adiantando ter todos os sonhos realizados se não tinha ela para comemorar com ele.  
Tudo o que ele possuia era sua varinha. E isso ninguém ia tirar dele. Nem mesmo Ron. Nem os pais de Hermione. Ninguém.  
-É a unica coisa sua que ainda me resta, Hermione. –disse o jovem com lagrimas nos olhos, enquanto segurava a varinha com as mãos. Estava palido, visivelmente mal nutrido, olheiras profundas devido a noites mal dormidas.  
Edwiges acabara de entrar com uma carta presa a pata. Ele cuidadosamente vai até ela e retira o pergaminho.

_Harry, _

_  
Cara você foi convocado a almoçar na Toca esse final de semana. Mamãe está contando com você nem pense em faltar. _

_Ron. _

Ele não tinha nada contra as reuniões na Toca mas sabia que não eram a mesma coisa sem Hermione por isso evitava ir, mas sabia que eles não tinham culpa da morte dela.

_Ron,_

Diga a sua Mãe que farei o possível para ir, mas que não posso prometer nada. Sabe no ministério estou meio sobrecarregado depois que Malfoy resolveu tirar férias após aquela missão na Espanha.

Harry.

O rapaz havia esquecido o quanto o amigo odiava ouvir, ler qualquer coisa relacionada a Malfoy. Ainda mais depois que ele passara facilmente nos testes para se tornar auror. No começo havia um clima pesado de rivalidade no ar entre Harry e Malfoy, mesmo depois que Draco "abriu os olhos" ainda havia a rivalidade entre grifinólios e sonserinos. Que talvez nunca acabaria.  
Mas mesmo assim tinha que admitir que Malfoy mudara e era um excelente auror e por merito proprio e não de um titulo. Harry duvidava das proprias habilidades. Achava que tinham facilitado as coisas pra ele depois da morte de Voldemort e por isso tinha se tornado auror e não pelo proprio merito já que não tinha cabeça para nada.

* * *

Estava toda familia Weasley reunida na Toca. Molly estava realmente feliz. Era raro ver cenas como essas atualmente. Percy, Carlinhos, Gui e os gêmeos já tinham vida própria, emprego, mulher ou namorada, casa e até filhos. Apenas Ron e Gina viviam de baixo da sua saia, mas mesmo assim, já esperava a hora em que partiriam.  
-Harry não vem de novo. –afirma Gina sentando-se ao lado de Ron a mesa.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ele deve ter tido um imprevisto. Ele disse que faria o possível. –responde o jovem.  
-Ele sempre diz isso... –começa Fred.  
-..e nunca pode vir. –termina George.

TOC! TOC!

Gina levanta para atender a porta torcendo para que fosse um certo jovem de olhos verdes que a muito não via.  
-Oi. –diz o jovem sem graça ao ser recebido pela namorada, ex-namorada? O que eles eram afinal?  
-Harry! Que bom que veio. –diz a jovem, também sem graça beijando-o e sendo correspondida por ele. –Estava com saudades.  
-Eu também estava. –disse ele entrando na casa.  
-Apareceu a mandrágora. Vê se não vai gritar por ter sido tirada da toca. –exclama Fred.  
-Que isso Fred, eu apenas tive muito trabalho pra fazer. -responde ele indo cumprimenta-los.  
-Harry, meu filho, por favor sente-se conosco. –pede Molly fazendo com que uma cadeira apareça entre Ron e Gina.  
Harry sentou-se entre os dois irmãos unindo-se a família. Apesar da dor que ardia em seu peito estava muito bem entre os amigos. Era como se tivesse retornado ao passado ou parte dele. Faltava Hermione. Após o almoço eles vão para o quarto do ruivo conversarem.

-E então muita correria no Ministério? –pergunta Ron.  
-Um pouco mas nada tão sério. –responde ele meio nostálgico.  
-Eu não vejo a hora de passar nestes benditos testes. –responde o ruivo.  
-Tenha calma tudo a seu tempo. Já pensou em ser outra coisa? –pergunta o moreno ao amigo.  
-Claro que não. Nós três só falávamos nisso. –responde o ruivo.  
-É... –responde o outro perdendo-se em pensamentos.  
-Harry. –chama o ruivo.  
-Mas sabe, não somos mais três, isso quer dizer que não precisa manter este sonho, ainda mais se o vir como obrigação. Você era um ótimo goleiro porque não entra pro Quadribol? –pergunta o moreno.  
-É mais pela Hermione também. –responde o ruivo.  
-Não ponha a culpa nela. Só por que era o sonho dela não quer dizer que tenha quer ser o seu. –diz ele.  
Toc! Toc!  
-Quem é? –pergunta o ruivo.  
-Sou eu. –responde Gina do outro lado.  
-O que você quer? –pergunta o ruivo grosseiramente.  
-Falar com Harry. –responde ela.  
-É melhor eu ir lá. –diz o moreno.  
-É ela não para de falar em você. Vai lá. –diz o ruivo.

* * *

-Gina. –chama o moreno.  
-Harry eu senti sua falta. –afirma ela abraçando-o, e beijando-o logo em seguida.  
-Eu também. –responde o moreno. –o que acha de almoçarmos juntos amanhã para poder conversarmos?  
-Adorei a idéia. –responde ela.

* * *

Harry não agüentava mais papeladas e mais papeladas era só isso que tinha para fazer naquele ministério. Nenhum caso estranho, nada. Dera graças a Merlim quando chegou a hora do almoço e pode conversar com Gina. Estava em duvida se era pos vê-la ou por sair do ministério.  
Gina era sua namorada. Era?  
Ele terminara com ela em seu sexto ano. E prometeu que retornariam no futuro não é? Mas até agora não tinham reatado namoro.  
Não que não tivessem ficado, dados uns beijos.... mas não era nada sério. Mas isso tinha que mudar. Ela não merecia isso.

* * *

A ruiva estava em um restaurante trouxa a espera do namorado. Estava tão feliz que mal cabia em si, quem sabe hoje acertariam as coisas? Quem sabe não reatariam namoro?  
-Desculpa a demora. –pede o jovem, sentando-se na cadeira a frente dela.  
-Capaz Harry, eu acabei de chegar. –diz ela sorrindo. – E então como está?  
-Estou bem. –diz ele com um falso sorriso nos lábios. – E você?  
-Perfeitamente bem. –responde ela sorrindo. –Por isso quero falar de Nós.  
-Nós? –pergunta ela já imaginando que ela tocaria neste tema.  
-Gina não há como ter nós. –disse ele.  
-CoMo asSIM? –pergunta ela meio alterada.  
-Eu não tenho cabeça pra nada. Eu perdi tudo. Eu estou desestruturado. –responde ele.  
-Harry, eu quero te ajudar. –diz ela colocando as mãos sobre as dele. –Me deixa te ajudar. Você precisa de ajuda e eu preciso de você. –responde ela.  
-Gina... –começa ele.  
-Por favor. Não faça isso conosco. Não dessa vez. Não há mais nada que temer. Lord Voldemort já esta morto.

Passara-se um mês desde que Harry e Gina se encontraram na lanchonete. Depois daquele dia eles saíram mais vezes e voltaram a namorar.  
-E então Potter, vejo que esta mais distraído. –comenta um jovem loiro de olhos acinzentados.  
-Não tanto quanto você Malfoy. –responde o outro.  
-Se você soubesse o motivo da minha distração, ficaria com inveja. –responde o outro.  
-Sei, deve estar imaginando maneira de atormentar os trouxas. –diz o moreno.  
-Na verdade, eu parei com isso. Faz tempo. – diz o loiro indo até a sua sala. –O ministro quer que você assine alguns papeis.  
-Mande-os para mim. –pede o moreno.  
Não demorou muito para que os documentos chegassem.

-------------------

-Olá, estou procurando Draco Malfoy. Sabe me dizer onde posso encontra-lo? – o jovem que estava com a cabeça baixa levanta-a e depara-se com uma jovem de cabelos castanhos lisos soltos com uma boina caída de lado, branca, óculos escuros, um casaco marrom, com um blusão preto por baixo, uma calça jeans e botas sobre as calças, também marrom e bolsa de couro marrom.  
-Ele está na sala dele, que fica naquela direção. –responde ele apontando para a sala do colega.  
-Obrigada. –responde a jovem indo na direção indicada.  
O ruivo ficara intrigado, era proibida a entrada pessoas desconhecidas no departamento de aurores.  
-Escuta. Desculpa a indelicadeza mas posso saber quem é você?  
-Sou Anie. –responde ela retirando os olculos escuros. – E o erro foi meu.  
-Você... –começa o jovem.

-O que tem eu? –pergunta ela.  
-Anie? Amor o que está fazendo aqui? –pergunta o loiro aproximando-se deles.  
-Aproveitei que vim falar com o ministro sobre a transferência e vim te ver. –diz a morena  
-Potter, quero te apresentar, embora acho que já tenham se apresentado. Anastácia Del Fiore este é Harry James Potter, mais conhecido como, o menino que sobreviveu, ou quem derrotou você-sabe-quem. –disse o loiro.  
-Ah, aquele tal de Lord Voldemort? –pergunta ela meio desnorteada deixando o moreno curioso.  
-Como assim aquele tal? –pergunta ele.  
-Anie, viveu muito tempo em uma fazenda trouxa, mal tinha contato com o mundo bruxo. –responde o loiro.  
-Tudo o que eu soube dele foi que... –começa ela.  
-Amor, é melhor você ir, sabe, não quero te correr mas esta em horário de trabalho e não podemos ficar de conversa fiada. Não é, Potter? –diz o loiro.  
-É. Na verdade sim. –confirma o moreno.  
-Bem, então eu vou indo, mas amor, leve seu amigo para jantar lá em casa, eu simpatizei com ele. –responde ela saindo do estabelecimento em direção aos elevadores.  
Logo após a partida da jovem o loiro dirige-se a sua sala enquanto o moreno fica perdido em seus pensamentos. Suas lembranças vagam até uma certa jovem de cabelos castanhos muito parecida com a que acabara de sair, porém com cabelos revoltos e cacheados.

-----Flash Back ----

_  
Um jovem moreno, usando as vestes da escola estava sentado próximo a lareira. Olhava atentamente a chama trepidante, perdido em pensamentos. A jovem que acabara de entrar na sala vinda pela passagem atrás do retrato da mulher gorda, não pode deixar de reparar no amigo sentado, isolado dos demais que estavam estudando, ou até mesmo conversando animadamente; e foi até ele.  
-Eu terminei com a Gina. –foi o que ele disse quando ela se aproximou dele. Não precisava virar-se para ter certeza de quem era. Conhecia os passos dela, e o seu perfume.  
-Harry eu sinto muito. –não era mentira. Ela realmente sentia pelo amigo. Mas tinha que admitir que parte dela, uma mínima parte estava feliz com isso. Feliz em saber que eles haviam terminado. Ainda não entendia ao certo por que.  
-Está tudo bem, é pro bem dela. –disse ele forçando um sorriso. –Então eu não me importo muito. Tenho medo do que pode acontecer com ela se Voldemort a usar contra mim.  
-Eu entendo. –disse ela cabisbaixa.  
-Mas eu acho que no fundo no fundo eu estou bem. –disse ele. –Talvez esteja triste porque a regra diz que eu tenho que estar não é? –pergunta ele com um sorriso a amiga.  
-Você não tem medo de a perder? –pergunta ela.  
-Não. Eu sei que não vou perde-la. –responde ele confiante.  
-Harry. –começa a jovem sentando-se ao lado dele.  
-Diga Hermione. –pede ele olhando-na atentamente  
-Você não tem medo de perde-la não é? –pergunta ela.  
-Não. –responde ele.  
-Você não está tão triste quanto acha que deveria estar, não é? –questiona ela.  
-Sim. Por quê? –pergunta ele.  
-Por nada. –responde ela.  
-Fala, eu te conheço. Sei que não faria tantas perguntas se não tivesse uma opinião formada. _

_-Bem, você vai achar que eu sou metida a sabe-tudo e que sempre quero dizer o que penso e que acho que só eu estou certa. –começa ela.  
-Nunca acharia isso de você. Você não é metida. Você sabe. E é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto em você. –diz ele encarando-na.  
-Bem, -a jovem estava bastante envergonhada, olhando apara as mãos apoiadas no colo. –Harry você acha realmente que ama Gina? –pergunta ela.  
-Acho, afinal eu me importo com ela. –responde ele duvidando de suas próprias palavras.  
-Foi o que eu pensei. –disse ela.  
-Em que você pensou? –pergunta ele.  
-Você não ama a Gina. Pode até gostar dela, mas amor, amor. Não. Posso não estar apaixonada ou ter vivido um grande amor. Mas sei que amor é mais do que simplesmente achar. Se você a amasse teria dito: "É claro que eu a amo! Não há porque ter duvidas!" . –responde a jovem. –mas bem, é a sua vida. –diz ela dando um beijo na bochecha dele e saído do local.  
_

_---------Fim do Flash Back-----------------_

Por que logo a gora o jovem tinha que se lembrar disso? Era por causa da semelhança entre aquela jovem e sua amiga? Provavelmente. Ou talvez pelo fato de que não tinham nem sequer o corpo de Hermione? Os pais dela nunca aceitaram a morte da filha alegando que se não há corpo ainda há uma esperança.  
Harry, ficava meio termo. No mundo mágico, tudo é possível, mas não coisas tão absurdas.


	3. Chapter 3

Alguns dias atrás, um jovem loiro de olhos acinzentados caminhava pela cidade de Madrid em um dos poucos momentos que tirara para si nos últimos dias. Notoriamente ele não estava em seu território. Ele era inglês, educado por uma família extremamente tradicionalista e conservadora de costumes próprios. Estava em um país diferente do seu com costumes diferentes.

Sentado em um balcão de uma cafeteria não pode deixar de reparar em uma jovem que se aproximara do balcão. Pele alva, cabelos e olhos castanhos.

-Desculpa, mas não pude deixar de reparar em você. Tenho a impressão de que te conheço de algum lugar. Qual o seu nome? –pergunta ele envergonhado.

-Essa cantada é velha. –diz ela virando-se para seu lanche.

-Granger não é uma cantada. –afirma ele.

-De que você me chamou? –pergunta ela.

-De Hermione Granger, esse não é o seu nome? – pergunta ele meio sem jeito.

-Nem de longe. –responde ela meio irritada.

-poderia então me falar o seu nome. –pergunta ele.

-Anastácia Del Fiore. –diz ela olhando-o. Ela teve que admitir para si mesma que ele não era nada feio.

-E o que posso fazer para me desculpar? –pergunta ele.

-Não há o que se desculpar, enganos acontecem todos os dias. –disse ela. – Mas diga-me, qual seu nome?

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. –responde ele.

-Bem, eu tenho que ir. –diz ela levantando-se. –Foi um prazer conhece-lo senhor Malfoy.

-O prazer foi todo meu, por favor, me chame de Draco. –pede ele levantando-se para despedir-se dela com um aperto de mãos.

-Bem até mais Draco. –disse ela sorrindo. O jovem esquecera-se do que iria perguntar quando a viu sorrir e dirigir-se a porta.

Depois deste dia ele retornou diversas vezes, na mesma hora àquela cafeteria com o intuito de vê-la novamente. Demorou alguns dias e ele a viu.

* * *

-Senhorita Del Fiore. –chama o loiro aproximando-se dela. -É um prazer revê-la. -diz ele.

-Olá, pensei que já tivesse voltado a Inglaterra. –responde ela. O jovem olha com uma cara de desconfiado. –você é inglês não é?

-Ah sim, boa observação. –diz ele.

-Vejo que deveria ter ido embora mesmo. Por que ficou? Não vá me dizer que foi por minha causa? –pergunta ela direta.

-Convencida você não? –pergunta ele nervoso, afinal realmente ficara por causa dela, estava intrigado com a jovem.

-Está bem senhor Malfoy. Façamos assim: O senhor mente e eu finjo que acredito. –diz ela.

-como pode ter tanta certeza? –pergunta ele.

-Sei lá, apenas tenho. –responde ela.

-Anie. –chama o atendente. –Estava sumida.

-Estive estudando. –responde ela sorrindo.

-Estudando o que menina? –pergunta ele.

-Sobre uma pessoa. –responde ela sorrindo. E em seguida virando-se para o loiro.

-E o que vai querer? –pergunta ele.

-O mesmo de sempre, por favor. –pede ela.

-Vejo que não me correu. –diz ela.

-Quer que eu te corra? Pode ir então. –responde ela sarcástica. –Obrigada Paollo. –diz ao atendente.

-Você não quer me correr. Está curiosa. –afirma ele como se tomasse as rédeas da situação.

-Como pode ter certeza de que estou curiosa? –pergunta ela com calma tomando seu café.

-Algo me diz isso. –responde ele sem perder o controle.

-Bom, esta errado. –diz ela levemente irritada.

-Vejo que não gosta que saibam o que esta pensando. –começa ele.

-Olha se eu quisesse ser analisada, não seria por você. –diz ela levantando-se brava.

-E seria por quem? –pergunta ele. –Ou acredita que eu não posso analisar você? -pergunta ele segurando-a pelo braço.

-Deixe-me ir, ficar aqui só me fará discutir assuntos que não tem futuro. –responde ela. Nisso ele puxa o braço dela fazendo com que ela se aproxime de seu corpo.

_Ficou mais difícil de dizer que não me quer_  
_Quando eu te peguei olhando pra mim_  
_Com cara de desejo, cara de quem quer beijo_

-Será que tem como fazer você calar a boca? –pergunta ele beijando-a.

_Minha mente viajando só pensando em nós_

_Imagine quando estivermos a sós_  
_Entre quatro paredes, sacia a minha sede_

PLAFT!

-Idiota. Por Merlim, o que pensa que esta fazendo? Seu trasgo. –ela xinga-o completamente fora de si.

-Era tudo o que eu precisava saber. –responde ele massageando a face vermelha.

-Acha que sou o que uma cobaia? –pergunta ela.

-Apenas não é "trouxa". –dizendo isso ele se retira.

-"Trouxa", eu? –a jovem da uma risada sarcástica.

-Onde ele foi? –pergunta o atendente.

-Não sei, por que Paollo? –pergunta ela.

-Por que ele esqueceu a carteira. –diz ele mostrando uma carteira de couro preta a ela.

-Que pena que ele "esqueceu" a carteira. Sinal de que retorna. –diz ela.

-Sim, ou quer que uma certa morena a devolva. –diz o atendente.

-Talvez. –responde ela pegando a carteira e saindo do local.

Em um local seguro ela analisa a carteira. Aparentemente normal, de couro, muito bonita, podia notar que era um couro envelhecido, provavelmente peça rara quase única. A jovem tenta abrir a carteira de maneira convencional. Mas não consegue. Ela olha para os dois lados e vai até uma viela deserta, põe a mão no bolso e retira de lá uma varinha. Era finalzinho de tarde ninguém a veria.

-fi-NI-te in-can-TA-tem. –após pronunciar estas paavras ela tenta novamente abrir a carteira, tendo sucesso como imaginava.

-Como imaginei você não é uma trouxa. –diz o jovem aparecendo atras dela.

_Não provoca não_  
_Não me chame a atenção_  
_Eu não tenho a intenção de te magoar_

-Como? –pergunta ela nervosa.

-Coloquei mais de um feitiço nesta carteira. E um deles era especialmente para você. –diz ele retirando a carteira das mãos dela.

-Por que não me deixa em paz? –pergunta ela.

-Porque você não quer ser deixada em paz. –responde ele.

_Não, não brinque assim_  
_Não chegar perto de mim_  
_Sabe qual vai ser o fim se eu começo a te beijar_  
_Daquele jeito..._

-Não fui eu que fiquei semanas esperando a chance de encontrar uma garota que acabei de conhecer. –diz ela.

-Nem eu que fiquei trancada em alguma biblioteca procurando por um nome. –revida ele.

-Bem eu não fui. –afirma ela.

-Tem certeza? –pergunta ele jogando-a na parede colando seu corpo ao dela deixando-a nervosa. –Acho que não. –inesperadamente, para ela, ele a beija novamente.

-Chega idiota. –diz a jovem empurrando-o. – O que pensa que sou?

_Valeu, essa noite eu vou ser seu_  
_Aproveita, que eu quero me entregar_  
_Valeu, só não vou te prometer_  
_Que vai me ver quando o dia chegar_

-Uma mulher desejavel. –diz ele olhando-na com desejo.

-Seu idiota. –ela avançava até ele com o intuito de bater-lhe, mas ele é mais rapido segurando suas mãos e prensando-a novamente na parede.

-Você também me deseja não é? –pergunta ele. Beijando-a.

Ele segurava as mãos dela até sentir que ela estava mais calma. Quando pode soltar as mãos da jovem as suas percorreram pelo corpo dela, como se imaginasse algo põe uma das mãos no bolso.

-re-PEH-lo TROU-xa-tun! –sussurra ele voltando a beijá-la antes que ela "voltasse" a si.

Num movimento rápido ele retira as calças da jovem e a pega no colo. Ela completamente envolvida enlaça a cintura dele, que retira seu membro completamente ereto pra fora das calças e penetra-a com furia.


	4. Chapter 4

DIAS PRESENTES.

Pouco tempo depois que a jovem sai do andar, o moreno vai até a sala do loiro tentar saber obre ela.

-Quem é ela Malfoy? –pergunta ele.

-Não percebeu Potter? Minha namorada. Anastacia Del Fiore. –responde o loiro sem dar muita atenção ao moreno.

-O que está tramando? –pergunta o moreno.

-Nada. –responde o loiro. –Vai dizer que não posso ter uma namorada? Só por que você não teve ninguém desde que Granger morreu não quer que eu faça o mesmo em memória a Pansy não é?

-O que Pansy diria se soubesse que a trocou por alguém com a cara de Hermione? –pegunta o moreno.

-Não diria nada. Ela não teria o que dizer. –responde o loiro olhando seriamente o colega.

-Então admite que ela é a cara de Hermione. –afirma o moreno.

-Claro, tanto que eu já a chamei de Hermione, mas ela não é a Hermione. E além do mais, ela tem cabelos lisos, Hermione tem cabelos cacheados. –responde o loiro. – E são poucas coisas que elas tem em comum. Diga- se de passagem, Anie é muito mais linda que a tua amiguinha. Muito mais quente também, sabe, sua amiguinha era fria. Você sabe que sim. Só sentia paixão pelos livros.

-Fico feliz que tu não aches Hermione bonita. –responde o moreno saindo. –Estarei de olho em ti esta história está mal contada.

-O que eu vou querer com aquela sangue-ruim? –pergunta o loiro. Imidiatamente o moreno se vira para ele e avança como uma fera. Com uma força descomunal vira a mesa do loiro com uma rapidez sobre-humana agarra o pescoço dele e o prensa na parede.

-Nunca mais fale assim de Hermione. –o moreno estava fora de si. Parecia uma fera.

De repente um aproxima-se um aviãozinho deles.

-SENHOR POTTER E SENHOR MALFOY ESTÃO SUSPENSOS DA ATIVIDADE LABORAL, POR 2 E 1 MES RESPECTIVAMENTE. APROVEITEM PARA DESCANSAR A CABEÇA. Pois a próxima será a ultima briga de vocês. Espero que tenha sido bem claro. Agora SAIAM DAQUI. -a voz do ministro fora bem clara no berrador. E devido ao susto o moreno solta o loira.

-Valeu potter. –diz o loiro tentando arrumar suas coisas.

O moreno sai da sala indo em direção a sua propria. Arruma suas coisas e sai do local.

------------------

O moreno estava entediado em casa. Pensava seriamente em viajar, sair um pouco da cidade grande, afastar-se de Londres. Estava jogado no sofá de couro marrom assistindo televisão quando ouve batidas na janela. Era Pichi, a coruja de seu amigo com um pergaminho preso a pata.

_Harry, _

_Cara papai e Percy me contaram que você foi suspenso do novo por causa de uma briga com Malfoy. Cara seja lá o que for você não está em Hogwarts isso é trabalho, é o mundo real, não que lá não fosse ainda mais para você tendo que enfrentar Voldemort, mas aqui não tem Dumbledore para te tirar de enrascadas ou o Hagrid. Cara, lembre-se que você conseguiu se tornar um auror eu não. Não jogue tudo pro alto._

_Temos que marcar um Happy hour como dizem os trouxas e conversar._

_Ron._

-Era só o que me faltava. Até Ron quer me dar sermão. –sussurra o moreno escrevendo uma resposta para o amigo.

_Ron,_

_Eu não sei o que seu pai e seu irmão lhe contaram, mas eu tive meus motivos para fazer o que fiz. E nunca me arrapenderei disso. Há coisas mais importantes para mim do que este emprego. E eu nunca esquecerei delas._

_Bem, tenho 2 meses livre escolha um dia._

_Harry._

-------------

O jovem estava ouvindo musica quando ouve barulhos no andar de baixo. Apesar de enviar corujas e coisas do gênero, ou seja, do mundo bruxo, ele morava em um bairro trouxa. E seu prédio nunca fora assaltado, graças a ele. Preocupado achando se tratar de um possível ladrão sai do apartamento e vai ao andar de baixo.

Ao chegar no andar ele percebe que o barulho vinha do apartamento abaixo do seu.

DlinDLon!

Após alguns minutos o barulho vindo de dentro do apartamento cessa. Ele pode escutar barulhos próximos a porta, e a mesma sendo destrancada.

-Sim? –uma jovem de cabelos castanhos apesar de úmidos dava para notar que eram cacheados, olhos castanhos, dentes branquinhos completamente alinhados, talvez naturais ou como o jovem pensou devido a anos de aparelho, ela estava vestindo um roupão.

-Hermione. –sussurra o jovem, abraçando-a.

-Harry... –antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ele a beija. Um beijo desesperado. Perdido em sua ilusão o jovem beija avidamente a jovem, que aos poucos acaba cedendo ao beijo. Ficaram cerca de um minuto até a jovem recobrar a consciência e afasta-lo dela. –Harry eu não sou a Hermione. Sou Anie lembra? –pergunta ela.

-Lembro. –o jovem da um suspiro pesado, doloroso, transmitindo a jovem toda sua dor.

* * *

_----------Flash Back----------_

_O trio maravilha estava em uma cidade pequena a procura das Horcruxes e estava a procura de um lugar para ficar. Foram até o unico hotel da cidade com a esperança de encontrar lugar para passar a noite. Como a maioria dos locais havia apenas dois quartos um de solteiro e um de casal. Como Ronald já dissera uma vez: "-Eu não durmo no quarto de casal com o Harry. E nem com Mione, mamãe não me perdoaria!". Harry e Hermione pegaram o quarto de casal enquanto Ron fora para o de solteiro._

_Para os dois amigos se tornara tão comum dividir o mesmo quarto, a mesma cama que nem se importavam com os olhares. Apesar de ser uma cidade pequena, o hotel era bastante luxuoso. Ao entrar no quarto depararam-se com uma bela suite. Uma cama de casal, king, um frigobar maior do que o comum, logo notaram isso. O banheiro possuia uma banheira de hidromassagem, diversos sais de banho e sabonetes perfumados._

_A jovem estava encantada, não menos que ele é claro. Enquanto ela olhava os sais ele sentia os aromas dos sabonetes liquidos. E depois trocavam. Passada a euforia do banheiro eles foram vasculhar o frigobar. Diversas bebidas trouxas._

_A jovem olha para o amigo com um sorriso travesso._

_-Não acho que deveriamos fazer isso. –diz ele lendo os pensamentos dela._

_-Pois eu não vejo por que não. Não há nada aqui que não possamos pagar. –diz ela._

_-Mas não seria justo com Ron. –diz ele._

_-Ele escolheu isso. Ele poderia estar aqui ao invés de um de nós. –responde ela._

_-Estou começando a ter medo de você. –afirma ele._

_-Pois não deveria. Sou apenas eu. –responde ela. –Vou tomar banho._

_~~*~~*~~ Pensamentos Harry ~~*~~*~~_

_Faz tempo que estamos na busca pelas horcruxes. E eu não sei se estaria aqui se não fosse Ron e Hermione. Na verdade se não fosse por meus amigos eu já teria desistido. E se não fosse por Hermione talvez nem estivesse aqui. Só eu sei o quanto devo a ela. E nunca poderei agradecer o suficiente. Minha amiga, minha melhor amiga._

_É dificil para mim ter uma amiga como ela. Bonita, inteligente, sensivel, corajosa... Não vou negar que já pensei que essas seriam qualidades perfeitas para uma namorada. Não que eu quisesse namorar com ela afinal ela é minha amiga. As vezes penso que Gina poderia ser mais como ela._

_Estava pensando no que ela me falou sobre a Gina, de que talvez eu não a ame de verdade senão não agiria desta forma. Mas eu não sei. Descobri também que não gosto de Hermione do mesmo jeito que gosto de Ron. Talvez porque ela seja mulher, ou não, não sei._

_-Harry, quer que eu prepare um banho pra você? –nem percebi quando ela saira do banheiro vestindo um roupão e com uma toalha enrolada na cabeça. De onde foi que ela tirou o roupão?-Há dois no banheiro. Tem um pra você. –responde ela como se lesse minha mente._

_-Humm. Ficou legal em você. –sussurro._

_-Bem, você não me respondeu. –diz ela mudando de assunto._

_-Não se preocupe, eu preparo meu banho.-digo._

_Quando sai do banho encontrei Hermione ainda de roupão com uma garrafa de tequila aberta e um copo de 200ml pela metade. Estava destraída escovando os cabelos._

_-Mi..one. –ela virou-se para mim de imediato. –O que está fazendo?_

_-Estou bebendo. –responde ela com naturalidade, estava com a face rosada devido ao alcool. _

_-Mione você nunca bebeu coisas tão fortes antes. –disse ele._

_-Sempre tem uma primeira vez para tudo. –disse ela._

_-Estamos aqui para descansar. –digo firmemente, aproximando-me dela como intuito de tirar-lhe o copo._

_-Por isso mesmo. Isso com certeza irá lhe ajudar com a sua insonia. –disse ela afastando o copo de mim._

_-Mas não é certo. –começo_

_-Harry, já somos "maiores" de idade. Não estamos em Hogwarts. Podemos fazer magia a vontade e a maioria dos jovens da nossa idade trouxa bebem, por que não podemos? –pergunta ela_

_-Realmente estou começando a temer você. –afirmo._

_-Não há porque. –ela sorria de uma maneira tão unica seu braço estava esticado em minha direção oferecendo-me aquela bebida que para ela era tão saborosa._

_-Você sempre me convence. –pego o copo de sua mão levando aos labios e provando. Apesar de forte era muito boa._

_As horas passavam, as garrafas se esvaziavam num ritimo muito rapido. Estava na hora do jantar. O que Ron diria se nos visse assim? Resolvemos não descer para jantar. Pedimos jantar no quarto juntamente com mais "algumas" garrafas de tequila. Vodka, wisky, martini, um tal de absinto._

_Finalmente após horas bebendo, nos "cansamos" fomos para cama. Cada um em um estado mais deploravel que o outro._

_-Esssssstouuuuuuuuuu com calllllllllllllllor.. rsrsrsrsrs hahahahahah... –ela levanta da cama e me olha atentamente._

_-O que ffffoiii?? –pergunto olhando-na. Estou com uma vontade estranha._

_-Hahahahaha... vocccceee nããããoooo vvvai ficcarrr bravo seu eu tirar o roupão? –pergunta-me ela já retirando o roupão._

_-Não rsrsr. –digo tentando me controlar._

_-Ah... que bom rsrsrsrsrsr hahahahahaha. –ela sorri e prepara-se para avançar em direção a cama mas tropeça em algo e cai sobre mim._

_-Linda, você ta bem? –pergunto_

_-Você me chamou de que? Hahahah.. –pergunta ela._

_-... –falo, não falo, escapou._

_-seu olhos são verdes.. hahahah –ela percebeu isso agora?_

_-Sim, Mi.. mione sempre foram. –digo._

_-Sua boca é tão pequena.. –ao escutar isso sinto dois lábios macios me beijando. Herrmione estava me beijando. Eu estava beijando Hermione. E por Merlim era melhor que Qadribol, beijar Gina não era melhor que Quadribol._

_Nossas caricias foram aumentando. Estavamos digamos que corajosos devido a bebida, não tinhamos o menor senso das coisas. E cruzamos a tenue linha entre amizade e amo. Nesta noite fizemos amor._

_----------------_

_No dia seguinte os jovens mal se olhavam. Ela lembrou-se da noite anterior. Ela provocara o que aconteceu. O jovem por sua vez estava mal por que sabia que deveria ter parado no começo._

_Na hora do almoço os três se reuniram. O ruivo estava visivelmente zangado. Na noite passada ficara esperando os amigos para jantar e assim conversar mas eles não apareceram, durante o café também nada._

_-Vocês estão estranhos. –disse oruivo de repente. _

_-É impressão sua. –disse o moreno._

_-É e então quando partimos? –pergunta a jovem._

_-Acho que amanhã já que a dupla dinamica dormiu mais que a cama. –se o ruivo soffe maias detalhista perceberia que algo passara entre os dois. Fizeram exatamente a mesma expressão. Como se dissessem: teremos que aguentar mais uma noite dividindo a mesma cama. Não sei se vou resistir._

_-----------_

_Mais tarde no quarto de casal, Hermione aproveita que Harry e Ron foram caminhar e vai tomar banho. Ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos. Deitada na banheira estava envolvida em pensamentos. Pensava em quando entrara em Hogwarts. Por Merlim FIZERA SEXO COM HARRY! Ela se concentrava para tentar esquecer isso. Pensou então que estava demorando no banho. Mas uma garota tinha que ficar bonita. É ela tinha que ficar bonita para HARRY. _

_Céus de novo Harry. Ela estava ficando louca. Tinha que tirar esse tipo de coisa da cabeça. Amava Harry. Amava Harry? Desde quando? Estava ficando louca? Em meio a pensamentos tumultuosos adormeceu na banheira._

_Já passava das 16 horas quanto a jovem acordou, estava deitada na cama enrolada em um dos roupões. Olhou ao redor e viu seu amigo sentado em uma cadeira ao seu lado olhando-na fixamente._

_-Harry.. –sussurrou ela desviando o olhar dele._

_-Uma hora teremos que conversar. É melhor que seja agora. –disse ele firme._

_-Harry. Não há o que conversar. –a jovem evitava o olhar dele._

_-Tudo bem se você não gostou. –responde ele levantando-se e indo até a cama sentar-se ao lado dela. –Mas aconteceu e nem você, nem eu iremos esquecer._

_-Harry eu não sei o que dizer. Você é meu amigo isso nunca devia acontecer. –a jovem estava tremula._

_-Mas aconteceu. –havia ternura na voz do jovem._

_-Como posso olhar para Gina sabendo que fiz sexo com o cara que ela ama? –pergunta ela olhando-o com olhos marejados de lagrimas._

_-Hermione, não fizemos sexo, fizemos amor. E mais. Eu não estou com Gina, e você mesmo sugeriu que eu não a ame como disse amar. E você tinha razão._

_-Harry não diga asneiras. –pede a jovem com lagrimas escorrendo de seus olhos._

_-Por Merlim Hermione. Não estou falando bobagens. Se eu a amasse seria motivo o suficiente para não ter feito o que fizemos. –diz ele enxugando as lagrimas que escoriam do rosto dela. –E foi tão maravilhoso que nunca irei esquecer. –diz ele com doçura. Indo dar um beijo na bochecha da jovem_

_-Para mim também foi maravilhoso. –responde ela virando-se para olhá-lo._

_Ao sentir seus labios se encostarem, pareciam ter tomado um pequeno choque. Quase que instantâneamente entreabriram seus labios e aprofundaram o beijo._

_----fim do flash back--------_


End file.
